


No Parking

by IHaveTheWrongGlass



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Art, F/F, supergirl femslash secret santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveTheWrongGlass/pseuds/IHaveTheWrongGlass
Summary: Lena and Kara get stuck in a flood when roadtripping; what else could they do besides sit down and laugh about it?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2020





	No Parking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenOfTheLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/gifts).



> This is my secret santa present for @the-queen-of-the-light (check them out on tumblr). The prompts were 1. Road Trip and 2. Rain Storm. I took a little liberty and kinda combined them to make this piece.
> 
> I hope you like it! :)


End file.
